Code Geass R3: Ryosuke of the Epoch
by Weavile567
Summary: Continues the story left at the end of Episode 25 of R2. The new world Lelouch created may have peace, but the U.F.N. will learn they require great help when the goal they want to achieve attacts major problems...
1. Prologue: The New World

Just a little something I dreamt up.

This would probably never happen if they actually had an R3, but I thought it might be interesting.

The _italics_ are the character's thoughts depending on the Point of View.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weavile Presents:

A Code Geass Fan-Fic

Code Geass R3: Ryosuke of the Epoch

Prologue

A large hay cart driven with horses was recognizable against the sea of green grass and hills. The galloping of horses were the only sounds that could be heard, it was the same rhythm. Almost mesmerizing. Thump…Thump…Thump…

The green-haired girl lying on the back of the cart found it all very peaceful.

The world that he had promised.

"I guess Geass doesn't isolate people after all, eh Lelouch?" she called to him aloud.

"C.C." The person driving the cart said. His face was covered.

"Hmm?" the green-hair girl asked, still looking at the blue sky.

"We're here." The man pulled off the hat, revealing his face. His green hair slicked back, and one of his eyes had an orange mask over it.

"Ah. Thank you, Jeremiah." She said. "I appreciate this, and I hope that your orange fields prosper." She had spent a long time in the city after Lelouch's death, but she decided it was time to go elsewhere.

As C.C. came down from the cart, Jeremiah said quietly, "You loved him, didn't you?"

C.C. smirked, "No, I never loved that demon."

---

"A week from today, it will have been six months since the fall of the Evil Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. We are proud to announce that there will be a Festival celebrating the U.F.N. that day."

Ryosuke Yoichi snapped his eyes away from the broadcast.

_Surely they realize that Zero isn't the same as he was? _

He scoffed, leaning against the counter he was sitting at.

Ruffling his spiky black hair in irritation, he turned his attention to the outside window.

_The street outside was in fact the place the real one was slaughtered._

"Is something wrong, Ryosuke?"

A man wiped sweat from his forehead as he walked in from the kitchen. His apron was heavily stained and his sleeves were rolled up.

His curly mess of hair leaned to the side slightly, and his eyes had shadows under them.

"The question is, have you been getting enough sleep, Ohgi?" Ryosuke said, more concerned about him. Ohgi was the Prime Minister of Japan, yet he still insisted on helping out at Tamaki's bistro with his friends.

Ohgi laughed. "No. I'm fine,"

"Is little Soya keeping you up?" Ryosuke said slyly.

"Yeah…" Ohgi admitted. "He's quite a handful."

"And Villetta? Is she well? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's doing fine. She hasn't been here because of Soya." Ohgi said.

"Even being the Japanese's trusted leader, you insist upon helping out Tamaki. How noble. You should be getting rest…and your security should be with you."

Ohgi grinned from ear to ear.

_There's no doubt he is very proud of the new family and new life he leads. His compassion for his home country…_

Changing the subject, Ryosuke said, "They're having a festival, over an Emperor's death….how patriotic."

"Yes…" Ohgi whispered sadly this time, "The Zero imposter."

"It's kind of funny, actually, that an eighteen-year-old ruled the earth for two months." Ryosuke said.

"Once Zero took his life…everything called down, and now it's peaceful. Maybe it's what the world needed," Ohgi said quietly.

_What the world needed indeed._

"Ryosuke…what's that car outside?" Ohgi questioned.

Ryosuke straightened up, now alert. His blue eyes lit up in fear as he saw the vehicle parked outside the bistro.

Three men charged for the door, all dressed in the same uniform. The surrounded Ryosuke, and put him in handcuffs. "Ryosuke Yoichi, in the name of Japanese Law…you are under arrest!"


	2. The Tainted

Code Geass R3: Ryosuke of the Epoch

Chapter 1: The Tainted

A round capsule about 5 feet high rested on a large pedestal. It moved with the vibrations of the structure. They were in a moving vehicle.

There were two figures beside it, hidden by the shadows.

"This thing will help us?" A voice said.

"Yes…it should. But I hope--," a female voice said.

"Hope? I thought you were sure about this."

"What do you think we're fighting against? The corrupt Empire of Britannia? Or something more? Yes it is something greater than Britannia. They call it a state of peace, but it was created by the late Britannian Emperor. How can a combined form of hate on one person bring peace? It shows how even eviler the world has become." The female said strongly.

The first voice was quiet.

"Yes. We…we'll expose this "peace" for what it truly is!"

The vehicle they were in slid to a stop.

The two figures each let out a small gasp, looking around.

"We shouldn't have stopped moving…"

The doors of the back of the large loading truck opened and three Knightmare Frames were positioned at their only escape. "What are you transporting in there?" echoed a voice from the cockpit of the one nearest to the truck. "Show us."

"They are suspicious?" The first voice whispered to the second.

"So it seems. But…It looks like it would be a good time to try out our new weapon."

They lifted the pedestal and capsule of the ground a few inches and edged it toward the open doors of the truck.

"This is all we have."

Then someone slid out of the Knightmare they had been talking to. A woman with flowing violet hair stood on the Knightmare, only looking up at the capsule.

"Open it," she said firmly.

The two people in the truck did as she said, and released the pressure locks on it.

It steamed smoke as the locks fell off of its surface. The top of the capsule slid off, clattering on the ground.

The pilot's eyes grew wide with fear. "That thing…why do you have it?!" She crowed at them.

The female smirked, now coming out of the darkness of the truck. She had short blue hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bold shade of amber. The outfit she wore was covered by a thick lavender cloak.

"Sakura," The purple haired woman said, narrowing her eyes.

"Cornelia."

"Sakura? Sakura Kuro? As in the one that discovered Sakuradite?" One of the other Knightmare pilots said anxiously from the back.

Cornelia gritted her teeth. "Stay away. She's a complete maniac."

"Why, Cornelia! That's no way to treat an old friend." Sakura said, laughing.

Cornelia went back into her Knightmare Frame then, refusing to say anymore.

The previously still Knightmare animated to life with the pilot in it. The gun on it's right hand pointed directly at Sakura.

"Are you really that brave? I'd think that you'd know me well enough by now." Sakura chuckled. She tiled her head back toward her comrade, still by the uncovered capsule.

"Now is the time," she whispered.

_Drifting in this space, this void. Peaceful, yet lonely. Endless, yet there is no way to tell time. Yes, I deserve to be here. This World of C. I suppose this is my punishment for using the power of kings. Geass._

_And I can't help but think about her. Only her. I long to see her again. I sense she feels the same. But I will stay here for all eternity. Is there no way to get back to her? Have I truly wasted my life? Human life is so fragile, so precious. Separation from the people you love is death._

_So painful._

_So very painful._

_I've never felt so much sympathy before. No…I must not think about such things. What's done is done. I used my life to restore balance to the world. I played my part. No matter the cost of love. _

_Love…_

_Hopes…_

_Dreams…_

_I wish… I could know what the new world is like. And what they're doing with their lives._

_I wish it with every part of my soul. My soul tainted with blood of hundreds._

_I wish. I want. I have. _

_Yes! I have a second chance! I know I do! _

_Let me live out the life that never was!_

_I feel its power._

_Yes…I'm coming, C.C.!_


	3. Rebirth

Code Geass R3: Ryosuke of the Epoch

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Cornelia's Knightmare took a step back as the container illuminated the area. Every person there was only a dark silhouette. The light faded, revealing a being standing in the capsule's place. It had on the clothes that only the Britannia's experimental subjects wore; a white outfit that usually tied the legs and arms together with black belts. But the figure was standing, a white blindfold concealed its face. It was just thin enough to see through.

"But…there aren't any left!" Cornelia protested to herself, eyes wide with fear. She fired her Knightmare's gun at the capsule's previous occupant. It had no effect.

"The world I created has peace. Even if I do have selfish wishes, coming back was not part of my plan." The being said to Sakura.

Sakura whispered to it, "Zero, the real Zero. Your services are required. The one whom you thought could take your place is doing well, but I have foreseen a traitor among the Black Knights."

"What?" Lelouch replied over his shoulder.

Sakura gave a small chuckle. "I'll tell you everything if you can get us out of here alive."

Lelouch rubbed his neck, a red bird-like symbol glowed through the cloth.

_That's right _he reminded himself, _The only possible way I could have come back is if I have become immortal. But…that wasn't part of my plan either. I didn't take C.C.'s immortality. The only way could have been…Charles._

His parents had both died because they had wantedto "kill the gods." Their wish for the past had made them dissolve into oblivion. But before Charles, his father had died, he had tried his best to strangle Lelouch. It had been the hand he had V.V.'s Geass mark on.

"Use your Geass," the blue haired woman said.

"I don't have Geass anymore." _She even knows about Geass?_

"Oh really? Can't you still feel its power flowing through your veins?"

_It's strange but I can feel it…doesn't Geass go away if you become immortal? _

"I know you have a lot of questions," Sakura said gently, "But we have to get out of here, do anything you can because we're out of options."

"My Geass doesn't work through Knightmare Frames."

"I can take care of that." She stepped toward the entrance of the truck, with a cylindrical device clutched in her fist. "Cornelia! All of your Knightmare frames were outfitted with a self-destruct button and I've already tapped into their mainframe." Sakura sneered, pleased with herself, "If I press this button, they'll all explode."

"How do you expect me to believe that this isn't a bluff?" Cornelia's voice rang out from inside the Knightmare.

"And if it's not? You know better than anyone else that I don't joke around when it comes to these things."

There was silence for at least a minute, Sakura retained a serious expression masking her own anxiety. Lelouch looked over his shoulder at Sakura's companion. The person was in the farthest corner of the truck, trembling.

_This is futile, neither person is going to make a move. This woman can only bide her time, but Cornelia is the one making the decision. They've convinced each other that if they take action, they're done for. That means I must think of some way to get out of this…but what and how? Geass isn't an option unless I can see the person face-to-face._

"Zero," Sakura rasped desperately, "It seems that all I've done has bought more time, what do we do now?"

"That was a bluff wasn't it?" Lelouch asked.

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter. If I do blow them up, then the explosion will affect us as well. If I don't we die."

"Not me." Lelouch remarked. He bolted toward her, pushing her away. "Take cover."

Cornelia's Knightmare already had its gun aimed at him. It fired.

Lelouch reacted by kicking the side of one of the metal plates that had been on the capsule. It flipped through the air and he caught it. Holding it in front of him, Lelouch blocked the bullets.

_I've never been one for Athletics, but looks like I'll actually have to try this time._

Lelouch ducked behind the shield as Cornelia's subordinates joined in the shooting.

He worked quickly, bending a flexible but sturdy piece of steel from the remains of the capsule. He took one of the belts that was loosely tied around his wrist and fastened it around the steel. Lelouch held his shield tightly in the other hand, and let it fall just enough for him to get an idea of the scene. The Knightmares were lined up in a neat formation, one in the front and three in the second row. They weren't giving mercy.

_Perfect._

Lelouch dodged to the other side, bullets raining around him. Holding it at arm's length, he aimed and threw his contraption as hard as he could.

The steel weapon made impact at the cockpit of Cornelia's Knightmare Frame. It immediately ceased fire and fell over from the sudden engine shut down.

"Cornelia!" her helpers called out.

The weapon rounded its course and whaled into two more of the Knightmares, finally returning to its owner. They both ejected. Lelouch rolled out of the truck, and threw the boomerang again, taking out the last two mechas. Their eject pods flew out of sight.

Cornelia still hadn't retreated, however. Lelouch walked toward it, the cockpit was open, and the woman could not escape. Her eyes widened with fear as he neared.

Lelouch took the blindfold off, revealing a wide smile. "I Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, forget everything you saw here today!"

Cornelia's eyes were lit around the edges with red. "Yes," she said obediently.

Lelouch pushed the eject button manually, sending her away.

_If I'm correct, then they value Cornelia's word more than her subordinates. It should give them trouble for awhile._


	4. Nunally's Angst

Code Geass R3: Ryosuke of the Epoch

Chapter 3: Nunally's Angst

_My body feels renewed, stronger. Is this another side-effect of this immortal curse?_

Lelouch looked at his shaking hands, clutching them into fists.

"You," he said, glaring at Sakura. "You're going to tell me what's going on here."

"My, my. How angry you are." The new edge to her voice was bone chilling.

But Lelouch's hostility did not succumb. He stood as still as a statue, not moving an inch. As Sakura saw this, she frowned. "Ok. If you wanna be that way about it. How many questions do you need?" 

_Where do I start? My life has always been full of questions. And by being Zero I wanted to find the answers to those questions. _Lelouch relaxed his tensed shoulders, _But by finding out the answers myself, I'll know where to start._

"Zero." he responded.

Sakura's twisted smile returned. "Indeed."

---

The birds twittered around the blue sky, weaving in and out of trees. A girl watched them, taking an interest in a black and purple feathered one. The young woman had long sandy brown hair with grown out bangs evenly divided to the sides. She wore a beautiful pink and white dress. Bound to a wheelchair, she had been slowly recovering her walking ability. Her skin was slightly pale since she had spent most of her time indoors. The sun that glistened through the few clouds was calming. It felt like she had been here once before and she wanted to be there again. 

_When I asked to be Viceroy of Area 11 before, I was on a plane and it had a garden just like this. And Zero…that man had come to kidnap me, he hesitated. He didn't want to…he let Suzaku take me away._

"Nunally." said a voice.

"Su-Suzaku," the girl said, startled. She shifted her wheelchair toward a masked figure in a cape. Her eyes grew wide. "N-no…Lelouch! Brother! You should have! I would not have been afraid! You should have kidnapped me, and told me who you were, what you were doing..." 

"Nunally!" The man said running toward her, "It's Suzaku!" 

"Suzaku," Nunally said, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, it was a memory." Suzaku knelt beside Nunally to comfort her.

"Nunally…I miss him too." Suzaku said quietly. 

"My vision of a peaceful world was only being with Brother." she whispered, recounting what she had screeched at her bleeding, dieing sibling.

"I wish that he hadn't done that." Suzaku admitted. "But it was the way he wanted to die."

Nunally was silent. _Lelouch was emperor, and so it is passed on to me. I must stand strong for Brother's memory!_

A girl with short red hair walked in, her eyes were a lighter blue than Nunally's. "Suzaku," she said, "The Gurren's new claw is dysfunctional…" The girl looked raised an eyebrow as she saw Nunally's drying tears. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes. I'm fine," Nunally said sternly, looking away.

"Kallen," Suzaku asked, "Why do you still wear that thing?" 

"Huh?" She said looking at her outfit. It was partly brown leather and red cotton material. It exposed her stomach and middle back. "Oh. It reminds me of the first days of the Black Knights." The red head girl flipped her short hair and it spiked to the sides.

"It seems we're all nostalgic." Suzaku said to himself. "Now about that claw…Will you be okay, Nunally?" he added.

"Yes." she said. "I'll be fine."

He and Kallen walked out of the garden, discussing her Knightmare.

Nunally glared after Suzaku in Zero's costume. _Suzaku says that he's sorry for Brother's death. But he acts like it's a nuisance when we talk about it in front of him. I don't understand… Is he not the same Suzaku I've always known? He even took Brother's place. I…I…_

Nunally squeezed her eyes shut, holding back more tears. She took deep breaths, holding her forehead. _If only I could fight. Then I wouldn't be pitied by them so much._


End file.
